Nothing's Sweet
by Ziky825
Summary: Bella's parents divorce. She's forced to move to Forks. She thinks her life's in shambles. Nothing's sweet until she comes back from College and meets a certain doctor. JxA ExR ExEs CxB. Vampires.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is going to be complicating for me to write. Please be patient. This is going to be a difficult story to write about. Why? You'll never know.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**BPOV**

I groaned as my light came on. I pulled the covers over my head in attempt to hide from the light. My name is Isabella Swan. Most people call me Bella. I just turned fourteen last month. Today is Thanksgiving and my mom needs help with making the food. I yawned and grumpily got up. So this is going to be a bad morning. I don't care. I came out with my long brown hair in a mess. I walked down the hall to find my sister also in a bad mood. She was sitting on the couch glaring at the television when it wasn't even on. My dad was in an even worse mood. My mom looked like she was about to cry. My mom never cries. As soon as I came out I was immediately yelled at by my dad.

"How old are you?!" He hollered.

"Fourteen." I stammered out with tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know why I was about to cry. I was used to his verbal beatings and put downs. It still hurt. I was a big girl with a big heart.

"Then why do you need you mother to wake you up when it's noon?!" He yelled, getting angrier by the second when I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to.

"I don't know." I said hoarsely as a lump formed in my throat as the first tears slid down my face.

"Enough Charlie." My mother, Renee, said sharply.

"Whatever," He snapped and went to his room. He slammed the door and I cowered away.

"He needs an attitude adjustment." My sister, Rosalie, said under her breath.

"Where's my storm troopers?" My brother, Austin, whined.

"Where you put them." I snickered.

"Where did I put them?" He wailed.

"I don't know; now go find them!" I hissed.

"Bella that's not nice, now go get cleaned up so you can help." My mother reprimanded me. I sighed and went to get my shower done.

~*~

I heard yelling in the background. My sister told me to go to my room. I didn't listen. I should've. I drank my iced tea slowly. Rosalie and my dad were getting into their everyday fights. The next thing caught me off guard though.

"Why don't you go back to your bitch?" Rosalie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" My father said with his voice cracking. I didn't want to hear anymore so I slipped away to my room. I kept hearing the words cheater and slut and whore and other words. I started to cry silently just listening. My mom came in. My mother was only 5'2. She had short brown hair and eccentric hazel eyes. She was heavy set but it made us connect more. We were both fat. She came in and saw me hugging my monkey that I named Skittles. She sat on my twin bed and sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered. My tears falling more freely.

"I love you bunches. Dinner is ready." She said and left the room quietly. I wiped my tears and came out. My eyes were red and puffy but I didn't care. My father said a prayer saying that we're a dysfunctional family. I wanted to cry again. We ate silently except for Austin who chattered away. I got up and started to clean up the kitchen. Soon after I started my sister helped me. I was surprised by the simple gesture. You see, my sister isn't one to help me. Especially when it comes to chores. She's never a nice person. After thirty minutes we got done and I went quietly to my room to cry again. My mom popped her head in.

"You should sleep. We're leaving at four." My mom said.

"Why?"

"Black Friday silly." She giggled, I could tell it was fake. I nodded and quickly got into bed.

~*~

After an endless morning of shopping my sister started to talk about the fight with my mom. My mom glanced at me. She sighed in a defeated way and pulled into a Walgreen's parking lot.

"I'm sure you have questions?" She asked. I nodded. She motioned for me to continue.

"What is it all about?" I asked softly.

"Your father is talking to a woman that I do not know. He says it's just a friend but they talk secretly. He keeps it a secret. They talk from early morning to late at night. I can't trust you dad anymore. We want to get a divorce." I had tears coming down my face. How could he do this? He's my father! My hero! He's my daddy. I'm his princess. My parents were supposed to be together forever. We talked more. It was insignificant and useless. I just want to go home. I was tired. We arrived home and I quickly shut my door on life itself. I was no longer my bubbly self. I could no longer look my dad in the eye. I was quiet and reserved. Soon it was time for school. I got up and picked out a cute outfit that my mom bought me while we were at the mall. I waited until I heard my mom leave with my brother to school to come out of my room. I hurried and straightened my hair. I put my makeup on over my acne. You could still see it. I brushed my brown hair back and looked at myself. I wasn't overweight. I just had a few extra pounds.

I grabbed my coat and my laptop that the school gave me and started towards the bus stop. Alicia was waiting for me. She was a seventh grader and by far one of the sweetest girls ever. But I could never tell her. I could only tell Sarah and Sarah. They were my best friends. We were all different but the same. The bus came and off to middle school we go. Sarah wasn't on the bus so I assume she got a ride. I was annoyed that she wasn't here. I got to school and found them. I smiled and ran to them.

"Here is the earthquake." I heard a guy in my class yell loudly. I glared at him.

"Oh so scary." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued to Sarah and Sarah. They knew me well and I let it out. I couldn't take it anymore.

~*~

As months past things got worse. My father got home late and my mom just took it. It was five in the morning when a door banged open. I woke up and ran out of my room. My parent's room door was wide open with the light on. I was utterly confused. I went to the top of the stairs and tried to listen. I heard my mom say words that I dreaded to hear.

"You husband Charlie Swan is having a sexual affair." My dad spotted me and told me to get back to bed. Well more like yelled. I scurried back to my room and laid down. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. Eventually I did. I woke up and got dressed. Went to school. Aced my tests and came home to my father home.

"We're getting a divorce." He as he stood up. I stood frozen, trying to understand that my parents were breaking up. I nodded slowly and walked slowly to my room. Tears came down my cheeks so fast and hard. I couldn't believe that my parents are divorcing.

~*~

Today is court day. I'm sitting in the court room waiting for the judge's decision on custody for me. My brother is going with my mom and my sister is nineteen and on my mom's side. Who is she going with? My mom of course. Who was I going with? I didn't know. I looked at the judge before looking down at my lap. I was wearing a pink dress. I loved it. Pink was my favorite color. The judge cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him. He had sad eyes as he looked upon me.

"Your father will have custody over you. You can see your mom whenever you want." He said and hit his hammer thing on the podium thing. I looked at my mom who was crying. She looked back at me. I got up and ran to her. She welcomed me with open arms.

"I love you baby. See me as much as you want. Keep your phone on and I'll call you." She cried in my ear.

"I love you to mommy." I said as my body convulsed into sobs. I clung to my mom's shirt just trying to keep her there. I have to leave my mom. The one who gave birth to me. My dad had a look of triumph and sadness. I turned to my sister and hugged her tightly.

"Text and call me. I can't survive without my only sister." I said in her ear. She nodded and I felt something wet on my cheek. My sister was crying too. I was so emotional. I kissed my brother on the cheek and went to find my dad. He was waiting for me in the truck. I had my fists clenched. This was his fault. I didn't have a mother I could wake up to now.

"Tell your friends goodbye tomorrow. We're going to Wahington." I stared at him incredulously for a second before nodding. I looked out the window. I took a shower and went to bed without supper. I couldn't stomach anything now. Tomorrow I would pack. Right now I want to wallow in sorrow. I walked to the bus the next day with tears in my eyes. I had a late start and the bus was waiting. I got on the bus and saw Sarah (There are two; one is blond and the other brunette.) The blond one. As soon as I saw her I burst into tears. I was shaking with sobs as we got to school. She helped me off the bus and helped me in the school. My principal looked at me and nodding in understanding.

"We'll miss you." He whispered. I nodded. Tears were still flowing down my face. Sarah and Sarah got up and hugged me.

"What's going on?' They said in unison.

"I- have- to- go!" I choked out. I burst into fresh tears and cried on their shoulders. Everyone must have heard because all my other friends came up and I couldn't go though the sentence again so Sarah (Brunette) said the sentence over and over again. I said goodbye to my teachers. My life was bliss until it all came crashing down on me. I would never have friends like the Sarah's ever again.

A/N: I know it was choppy and fast timing but I need to get through this and I just couldn't write full length chapters about them. This isn't even a good chapter but as you know this is hard for me. Please review. I need to know if I should continue.


	2. Meetings With Sexy Doctors

**A/N: I don't know if you like this story but I would like to find out. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**BPOV**

I completely immersed myself in books my whole time in high school. I moved to Forks Washington with my dad, Charlie Swan, when I was fourteen. I'm now out of college and going back to Forks to be the English teacher. My parents divorced when I was fourteen also. My life was shattered and a complete mess. I read and studied. I paid for my car. I got a scholarship to Dartmouth. I finished college. I'm twenty five. I haven't seen my sister since she was nineteen. My mom never got a hold of me and I never saw her again. My dad died in the line of fire. You see he was the Chief of Police. It's hard, knowing that you have no family. I'm alone. I'm not looking for a relationship. I have no friends. I learned the hard way that if you had to leave them. It wasn't going to end well.

I'm just finishing up with my new house. I was starting on Monday and I want to be settled. A new school year and a fresh start. It was sad really. I reached to put the last book in the bookcase but I lost my balance and fell. I heard my wrist give a sickening crunch at the impact. I cried out in pain. I cradled my hand close to my chest and fumbled around to find my keys. I finally found it and hurried to my car. It was a Pontiac Sunfire. I hurried and found my way to Forks Community Hospital. The bone didn't break the skin but my wrist was blue and purple and my hand was disfigured. It was throbbing with pain. I soon got to the parking lot when it started to drizzle. I locked the doors and rushed in. I checked and waited.

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you now." I saw a nice lady smile at me. I walked towards her and smiled back. She checked my weight and temperature. I was irritated, I told them I hurt my wrist, I didn't say I had a fever. With years in high school and college, I learned to loose weight. I worked out and now I have a pretty nice body. The one I craved for so long. She brought me to a room and I sat on the cot. The paper crinkled under me.

"He won't be long now. My name is Nurse Angela. You look familiar."

"I was here before." I explained.

"Oh you were Chief Swan's daughter. It's nice to see you. I have to go. We'll talk later." She said as she closed the door quietly. The door opened again to a tall man with blond hair. He had gold eyes and a charming smile.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Dr. Cullen. I'll be your doctor for this evening." He said smiling. Oh my god. He was so handsome that I couldn't form a response. He didn't look past thirty. A man this hot has got to be taken. My heart tugged uncomfortable at the thought. I didn't know why. I didn't even know the man! I merely nodded.

"Is the pain to much?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head to clear it.

"It's bearable." I smiled wryly and he chuckled. As he set my wrist back into place we talked.

"So Isabella-"

"Bella," I interjected.

"Bella, how's high school treating you?"

"I'm not in high school." I blushed.

"I'm sorry, my mistake. What do you do for a living?" He asked. His eyes held compassion and wisdom and curiosity.

"Well I'm twenty five. Just got out of college. I'm now the new English teacher at the high school." I smiled.

"Wow, I hope you like it there. My family attends there." He must be older than I thought. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"I'm only thirty, I adopted. I have a nephew, Jasper Cullen. Alice and Edward Masen. Esme Platt. Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie Hale." He said and smiled. He had a far away look in his eyes that told me he wasn't with me in reality.

"That's a big family," I told him. He snapped back into the real world and smiled.

"Pardon, what was that?" He held a sheepish expression.

"You have a big family." I repeated. Wait he said thirty. He was only five years older.

"So what about your wife?" I asked, I desperately needed to know if he was single.

"I don't have one." He said as he finished with my cast.

"No girlfriend?" I was sure I was getting on his nerves.

"Nope, you will be in the cast for six to eight weeks." He said. I nodded and jumped down.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen." I said and held out my good hand. Thank heavens that I landed on my left wrist. I wouldn't be able to write.

"Please call me Carlisle, Bella." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. Mm, his tongue. Stop! I can't think about him like that. I'm unlovable and always will be.

"So I'll see your family Monday then?" I said as we walked out.

"Yes. I'll tell them to keep a watch out for you." He smiled. I loved his smile. It was so sweet and genuine. It was perfect for him.

"So I hope to see you again Carlisle." I called as I finished up my discharge papers and such.

"Let's just hope it's under better circumstances." He chuckled. I laughed along with him. I turned to leave.

"Good bye Carlisle." I called over my shoulder.

"Be safe." He called back. I smiled and went out the door. I walked to my car looking at my healing wrist. It was less painful but it burned. I took some aspirin when I got home. I almost past out with the lack of sleep I was getting. I woke up to the sunlight. My hair was a hay stack and my wrist was burning again. With it being in a cast it made me clumsier than usual. I kept dropping everything. I was definitely not on a good start. It was Monday and I was running late. I finally got into one of my tan suits, with brown kitten heels. I grabbed my purse and keys and got to my car. My house was locked up and I started my car. I made it to school by six thirty. The parking lot was full with teachers. Not students. They would be getting here around seven. I went to the office. Ms. Cope was there.

"Morning, Ms. Cope." I smiled.

"Please call me Michelle and good morning. Let me show you to your classroom." She laughed and got a folder. She got keys down and I followed her to building three. She handed me the key and folder.

"Good luck," She smiled and left. I surveyed the room. It was recently dusted. It looks like people prepared it for me. I smiled at the thought. I looked through the desk to find everything I would need. I was beyond surprised. Ms. Cope said that she had me covered. Boy did she ever. I saw the students coming in. I looked over to see two cars coming in. They were shiny sports cars. One was a silver Volvo and a big jeep. A bronze headed kid and a brunette exited the Volvo and walked hand in hand to the office. A big burly looking man jumped out and walked to the other side. A short girl and a blond tall guy got out of the back seat. I looked back to see a blond walking hand in hand with the burly man. I felt tears forming. My sister had the same blond hair. I swallowed and sat down. Students filed in my class and sat down as the bell rang. I stood up.

"My name is Ms. Swan. I'm your new English teacher." I smiled warmly. I looked around and I had big burly guy, tall blond guy and blond girl. I almost past out when I looked at her. She looked like Rosalie! My hands were shaking as I grabbed the attendance sheet.

"Cullen, Jasper." I shakily as I sat down.

"Here." A voice murmured. I looked over to see the tall blond kid with his hand half raised.

"Dean, Thomas." A kid with glasses stood up.

"McCarthy, Emmett." The big burly guy raised his hand and waved it to me. I smiled and kind of waved back.

"Rosalie Hale." The blond girl raised her hand and glared at me. She reminded me so much of my sister. She had her first name. She had her looks. I was uncomfortable. I looked down as a tear slid down my face. I turned to the board and wiped it quickly. I turned back and finished. We all got to know each other. Rosalie never talked; all she did was glare at me. Emmett was a profound talker. Jasper was a speculative person. My mind went to Carlisle. This was his family. Carlisle. He was so sweet. He cared for anyone. He cared so much that he adopted these teenagers. He was someone I couldn't have. Someone I would love to have. I would love to have him hold me. Just wrap his arms around me and say sweet nothings in my ear. I knew that wouldn't happen. My other classes ran through like a breeze. I had juniors and seniors this year. I grabbed my purse and went to find something to eat. Sixth period came too early.

"Masen, Alice." I heard cat calls and a growl. I saw a petite black haired girl to be raising her hand with a huge smile.

"Masen, Edward." I heard swoons and sighs. I rolled my eyes. Students could be so immature. I wrapped up role call and talked to the class. It was now my free period. I decided to walk around for a bit. My mind wandered back to Carlisle. His blond hair and gold eyes. School was starting to get over with so I packed up and headed back to my car. I was almost back to my car before I slipped in a puddle of water. Before I could fall a pair of arms caught me. A baby faced blond kid.

"Mike Newton. I'm in you sixth period." He said. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Thank you Mr. Newton. See you in class tomorrow." I was utterly confused. He was going to be a creeper. I shivered.

"Ms. Swan!" My name was being called. I glanced over and saw Alice Masen waving her arms around. Jasper was trying to keep her over there by them. She pulled free and rushed over to me. She squeezed the life out of me.

"Yes, Ms. Masen?" I asked.

"Come meet my family." She smiled. She bounced along as I warily came with. She stopped.

"This, is Jasper! My boyfriend." She sang. I smiled politely.

"Nice to see you again Mister Cullen." I said and scratched my head.

"This is my brother, Edward. He is with Esme."

"I don't seem to have you." I told the girl who had her hand around Edward's.

"I'm a sophomore." She said.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie!" Alice said with excitement. I turned to see Rosalie snarling at me. Emmett was trying to contain her and Alice was panicking.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She said uncertainly. Emmett was still trying to get the snarling Rosalie to calm down. She looked at me with pure hatred. I didn't even flinch, that made her even madder. She pushed Emmett back so hard. He flew into the cover of the trees. I gasped in shock. Rosalie was stalking towards me in a crouch. Alice tackled her to the ground.

"You can't hurt her. She's your sister!" She hissed. Rosalie stopped thrashing. Jasper was looking intently on Rosalie. She looked almost sleepy. Emmett came back and took hold of her. Alice brushed off the dirt that collected on her blouse.

"Bella can I ride with you. We have some explaining to do." I nodded meekly with my eyes wide open. My hands were shaking as I tried to get the key in the door. Alice's cool grasp found my hand.

"Let me drive." She muttered. I nodded and went to the other side. It was unlocked and I buckled up. She took off. She was taking my car to speeds I never did. We were out of Forks city limits and into a more tree covered area. She turned onto a driveway that seemed to go on forever. She got out and came over to my side. She hooked her arms through mine and we walked in. Her family was already there. My back was ramrod straight in the arm chair. We had to wait for Carlisle to get home at seven.

"Are you hungry Ms. Swan?" Alice asked.

"Please call me Bella when we're not at school." I said looking at her.

"Okay Bella, are you hungry?" She giggled and I shook my head. My stomach contradicted me and growled. She grabbed my hand and brought me to the kitchen. She made fettuccine alfredo. As I ate and she watched with disgust the front door opened. She stood up and grabbed my plate.

"I can do that." I said as I stood up.

"Nope, can't let you do that. You're a guest." She laughed.

"Well then." I huffed. She pulled me to the living room where a mortified looking Carlisle stood.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed as he saw me. Something told me he was notified about the whole Rosalie incident. Rosalie. Wait! Didn't Alice say something about sister? She must have been talking about herself because I haven't seen my sister in years!

"Hi Carlisle!" I beamed. Emmett boomed a laugh as I blushed and looked down.

"Let's talk." I nodded. (I was going to end it there but I was in a good mood)

"Please sit," He said as he motioned for me to sit on a sofa. I complied and sat staring at Carlisle. I couldn't get over how he was so amazing. He was so sweet and kind. He was perfect. How could he be single?

"Bella have you ever been to La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, you have heard of vampires' right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with you?" I laughed nervously. I already feared the answer I knew he was going to give me.

"That's what we are. We are vampires." I got up angrily.

"This is a sick joke you guys! You bring me over to your house just to announce you're vampires?! This is ridiculous! I'm leaving." I yelled. I marched out of the house seething. Why would they tell me they're vampires? That's weird. I bet they're all weird. No! You can't be judgmental. Still, why would Carlisle lie to me? He seemed like he was such a good person. This is crazy. I can't believe this!

A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Not so good in my opinion. So how did you like it?


	3. Crazy! Can't Believe This! Can I?

A/N: Can I have more reviews? I know you like the story…I think. 15 for this chapter please?

BPOV

I was fuming I knew it, everybody knew it. This was my first week here and I'm already getting pranked on! I was mad. Beyond mad actually. I drank my coffee in slow precision. I stroked my oak desk. I was contemplating on whether or not to call Carlisle out on this vampire blasphemy. It was rubbish and I knew it. There is no such thing as vampires. I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white short sleeved blouse. My hair was in a tight, neat pony tail. There was a strict demeanor I had on today and people were frightened when I was short and snappy today. I sat my coffee down and got up. My heels were clacking as I gazed out my window. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to glare and it only increased as I saw the Cullen girls.

"Yes?" I hissed as I walked back to my desk, my heels were clacking even louder as I increased the pressure to my walking. My door was closed. I sat down with a huff. I went through my drawers to find today's lesson. It was on Romeo & Juliet.

"Look I don't know what your problem is bitch but get it through your head; I will come after you if you expose us." I looked up to the voice. Rosalie was glaring profusely at me. I shoved away from my desk.

"Come for me. I am not afraid of you. You all can drop your act. I'm done with little charade of yours. What is it your hobby to scare away new comers. Believe me when I say I am not leaving." I didn't flinch and neither did she.

"This is not my sister!" She snarled.

"My sister is a deceitful bitch who only cares about herself so you can shove it!" I growled back. She took on a hurt expression before lowering her head.

"You ma'am are not my sister. You need to stop acting like the world is against you. You have a family. Someone to love. I don't! You have a family who won't abandon you! I did!" I yelled at her, I wasn't taking any of her pity acts. Her head snapped up.

"I did no such thing!" She hissed.

"I never said it was you!" I said as my fists clenched with anger. Esme was about to step in but Alice restrained her.

"They need to do this." She murmured quietly.

"I didn't mean to! Dad took you away and then we were attacked. I was changed but they didn't make it! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as she sunk to the ground. This couldn't be my sister. My sister couldn't be here. She hated the rain. She's supposed to be with my mom and brother. She looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears but they didn't fall. Her eyes were glazed over in anguish. She had her arms around her like she was holding herself from falling apart. I knew that they weren't lying. The gold eyes, the pale skin, and their beautiful appearances. My sister was a vampire. I didn't know why I was being sucked into this. I got down on the ground with her and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. Her body stiffened and her breathing stopped. She looked up and I gently laid my head on her chest where her heart is. No sound what so ever. I could here no heart beating.

"My sister." I whispered. I had to talk to Carlisle.

"That's a great idea!" Alice said exuberantly.

CPOV

This is excruciating! I can't seem to concentrate. Just seeing her chocolate orbs just begging me to open her secrets. Her small fragile body compared to my vampire body. I couldn't touch her unless she got hurt. She knew of our secret but she doesn't believe it. I wanted to hold her forever. I wanted to keep her safely within my arms for all eternity. I knew my arms weren't safe. Just think if I wasn't cautious enough that I could kill her with a flick of my wrist. I needed to let her know I loved her. With every ounce of my being. She was mine for the taking. If she allows. I could smell her sweet scent. She had the most delectable scent. I wasn't tempted. I barely recognize the scent of blood anymore.

"Hi Carlisle." I heard her sweet voice. I looked over to see her standing there nervously. Her hair was on her shoulders. There was a dent in her hair. She must have had her hair up then took it down.

"Good evening Bella, please come in." I said standing up. I walked over to the door and shut it quietly after she came in.

"Please have a seat. What is it you need Bella?" She sat down and fiddled with her hands before she looked up. I was shocked at the determination that was held within. It gave me the chills.

"Come sit by me." She said softly. I was only too eager to oblige with that request. I sat on my desk in front of her. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and placed her hand upon mine. We jerked back because there was an electrical current at the touch. I was amazed. Completely fascinated. I reached out to touch her again at the same time she did. She smiled as she twined our fingers and felt the shock again. On almost instinct we leaned forward. Right before I touched my lips to hers I whispered to her.

"This could change everything." I warned, my breath blowing across her face. She seemed dazed for a moment before coming back to me.

"I don't care. This is worth it." She said forcefully and crushed her lips to mine. Her hands flew up to my hair and mine went to pull her closer. She climbed on to my lap and straddled me. I moaned as she grinded her ass on me. If it was possible I drew her even closer, our tongues dancing together. Soon we slowed down the kiss to a peck. She pulled away panting.

"Wow," She sighed. I chuckled and kissed her head. Things would be forever changed between us. She cuddled into me. I picked her up to get her into a more comfortable position. We sat in silence until she snapped her head up.

"Alice Masen! You knew this was going to happen!" She yelled even though Alice could here her clear as crystal if she whispered.

"You enjoyed it so why do you care?" Alice yelled back. Bella giggled and settled back down into my chest.

"Are you cold? I know I'm not the best heater."

"You're the best." She murmured.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked carefully.

"That's up to you. If I'm with you I don't care." She smiled shyly at me while a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well I guess I can ask you to be my girlfriend."

"You can't ask that until the second date!" She giggled.

"Oh, alright I get it. I'll take you out to dinner and then we'll have such a good time that we'll have another date. Then I will ask you to be my girlfriend."

"And I will accept." She smirked. She jumped off of me, I missed her warmth almost immediately. She looked disappointed too but she held out her hand. We sighed in relief as our hands touched. She had a firm grip as she moved down the stairs. Only lightly tripping sometimes.

"Yeah I get a mom!" I heard Emmett whisper lowly that humans couldn't hear. I sharply turned to his direction. He had the look of pure joy on his face as he discussed it with Edward. Esme was tucked into his side and Rosalie was filing her nails next to Alice. Alice was bouncing in delight while Rosalie could care less. I wonder how that conversation turned out. Jasper was out hunting. She stopped.

"Nothing expensive." She said menacingly.

"What?" I asked confusing.

"You said you were taking me out to dinner, nothing expensive when we do." She glared. I chuckled and brought her closer.

"Is that all? Bella money is not an issue I assure you. You have nothing to worry about." I said lightly but she glared.

"No, nothing expensive. I know! How bout you come over to my house for the date. See no money being spent." She said with satisfactory.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked. I didn't want to let her go.

"Yes. When you get off work come over." She said tenderly. I grazed my lips upon hers for a few moments before breaking away.

"I'll come with you." I said. I didn't want her to go alone.

"How are you going to get home?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. She was so adorable that I kissed her again.

"I'll run." I shrugged.

"But that's so far away!" She gasped.

"One of the perks of being vampires. You run really fast." I told her.

"That's better I guess." She sighed. I laughed and pulled her to her car. She took out her keys and I snatched them. I walked over to the passenger side and indicated for her to get in. She stomped her foot and got in with a cute huff. I walked around and got in to start the car. It started instantly and I drove with her very precise directions. Her house was white with blue shutters. It looked very much like Bella. I walked her up to her door.

"What's your number?" I asked her. She prattled off numbers.

"Where's the paper and pen?" She asked.

"Photographic memory," I said as I tapped my head. She rolled her eyes.

"That's going to get annoying fast." She said as she leant up on her tip toes to kiss me. She brushed her lips against mine before pulling her away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said confidently.

"Yes you will." I said with the same tone. She smiled and waved before shutting her door. I took off running back to the house. In the middle of the forest I yelled with happiness. I was a fool in love. Nothing can ruin me now.

BPOV

I woke up with the tingly feeling still in my lips. Just his touch could get a rise out of me. I took a thorough shower once again. I decide on just a black shirt with a purple frilled blouse with silver stilettos. I let my hair fan my shoulders. I stopped at a local coffee shop and picked up some coffee. Got to school in plenty of time. Set my things up for class and waited patiently. I dozed for a few minutes until someone came barging in. Emmett stood there grinning like a fool. He was such a goof. He looks scary but inside he's a sweetheart.

"What can I do for you Em?" I asked fondly. His smile grew bigger. Then it fell. I wanted it to appear again. If I ever had a child I would want Emmett to be my son. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked but then blushed. Not like he wanted me as a mother.

"I had a question for you." He said shyly while looking down. I got up and walked over to him.

"What is it sweetie?" Damn it! I couldn't get rid of it! It was going to be hard to kill that new habit.

"Would you be my mom?" I heard him ask so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Really? I would love to!" I said with glee. His eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"Yes!" He boomed as he picked me up and swung me around. I laughed. I had a son now! He sat me down on the ground and took a seat at the front of the room. He was grinning like an idiot the whole time. Rosalie came in later with Jasper. Jasper was smiling warily at me. I smiled back. My sister came up to me and hugged me. She stepped back. Her eyes showing nothing but joy.

"Take a seat." I said as the bell rang and more students came in. Rosalie sat in the back with Jasper while Emmett stayed up front. The guy who was sitting there before Emmett came in but my sweetheart stared him down. I smiled at him and he caught it to smile back. I laughed quietly and turned to the board. After my morning classes my lunch hour came. I walked to the parking lot to find a black Mercedes parked right next to my car. Carlisle stepped out while flashing me a smile. I kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled.

"I came to take you out to lunch." He said. My eyes narrowed into slits. His eyes widened in comprehension on what I was about to say.

"I'm paying!" We shouted simultaneously. I crossed my arms over my chest as if daring him to defy me. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay my sweet," He said softly. He opened his passenger side door and I got in. He came around to the other side to get in. The engine started with a purr. We went to a sub place. He looked absolutely repulsed by my food choice.

"What? You wouldn't get this?" I asked as I held out my ham with mayonnaise and black olives on white bread foot long at him. He shook his head in disgust.

"Can't knock it till you try it!" I sang.

"It probably tastes as bad as it smells." He chuckled.

"Please Carlie?" I pouted with my eyes big. He looked stunned and conflicted but he hesitantly took a bite. He chewed with a sour face on while I was laughing my butt off here.

"I was right; this tastes as bad as it smells." He glared at my food. I took a sip of my sweet tea trying to keep the giggles at bay. I was cracking up here.

"You think this is funny Miss Swan?" He questioned playfully.

"Why yes I do Mr., oh I mean Dr. Cullen." I said through my giggles. He growled teasingly. After I was finished I threw away my trash and walked hand in hand with Carlisle to his car. Once again he opened the door for me. We headed back to the school just sitting in comfortable silence.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked as he turned down the radio.

"Topaz," I blurted out then flushed with embarrassment. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

"Yes, what's yours?" I said curiously.

"Brown of course." He said quietly looking down. We spent the next fifteen minutes going through my interests and general things. We pulled up to the school. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips, I deepened it. We pulled away and I was breathing erratically.

"I have to go Carlie." I whispered.

"I'll see you tonight then?" He said as though he was afraid I wasn't coming.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically. We said our goodbyes and I walked into the school with a wonderful attitude. Em stopped by to say hi.

"Hey Mom." He said cheerfully.

"Hey sweet plum." I smiled as I looked up from grading papers.

"Sweet plum? That's a new one!" I heard a resounding smack and looked up to see Rosalie glaring at him.

"You left me!" She snarled.

"No you're just not fast enough." He said matter-of-factly.

"I came this close to killing a human!" She growled and held her index finger and her thumb close together.

"I just wanted to see my Mom." He said unfazed. Nothing ever brings him down.

"She's your sister not your mom!" She hissed. He looked hurt for a moment before looking at me.

"I think of you as my son." I smiled and shot Rosalie a look.

"That's all that matters!" Emmett said as he stuck out his tongue. I giggled quietly. She stalked out of the room before anything could be said anymore. He laughed it off.

"Well isn't she a big ball of sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"I heard that!" I heard her yell.

"No you didn't!" I yelled back innocently. It was now going to be my sixth period. I saw Edward and Alice coming in. Alice was bouncing and Edward was watching with amusement. Alice came bouncing over.

"You'll be a wonderful mother to Emmett." She said smiling brightly.

"Thanks, I hope so." I said looking at her. She smiled and took Edward to sit with her. Edward stared intently on me. He looked at me frustrated at the end of the period. He stood up and stormed out. Alice smiled sympathetically at me. I shrugged and smiled. I can't wait till my date with Carlisle begins!

A/N: So…? How did you like it? Well I can obviously not hear you so leave a review and tell me all about it!


	4. Misunderstandings & Fighting

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

I thought over my life and how it was full of shit until now. How my father spoke reproachfully at me. How my parents never seemed to be proud of me. After all I was the lazy one. I was the only one out of the kids that was out of place. I was fat; I had pimples everywhere from my face to my chest and back. My teeth were crooked and yellow until my freshman year of high school. I read and still do. I didn't do sports. I hated them. No I despised them. I didn't get my fist kiss until Carlisle. I'm a pathetic excuse as a daughter as my father told me. I was useless and incompetent. Even though I was the smartest child in the family I was still incompetent. Yet, there he was breaking my mother's heart by having an affair with a woman. That bitch. I would strangle her if I had to. No that's not a good frame of mind.

I was abused by my dad. His temper getting the best of him and him taking it out on me was horrible. The worst one was when the bruises appeared. I shuddered delicately remembering that time of night.

_Flashback_

_Playing coloring games on the computer was fun. I made a picture for my daddy. It said daddy's princess. I giggled joyously. I heard my dad stomp down the steps and instantly thought about my brother. He probably made him angry. I sighed and thought that showing daddy my picture that he would be happy. I maximized it and called my dad over._

"_Dad, I made a picture for you." I called out. He turned his steely glare on me. I cringed and shivered. I had a strange sense that something bad was going to happen. My dad held a sunny d bottle tightly in one hand as he walked silently over to me. He clunked the bottle on my head. I looked up smiling, thinking he was playing around with me._

"_Why is your room always atrocious?! Can't you do anything right?! Get upstairs before I rethink about you living. I gasped in shock and ran up the stairs with my dad hot on my heels. This is the daddy I'm scared of. I ran from him and slid into the bathroom locking it behind me. I was gasping for breath as the tears came down my face. I sat on the tub while dad pounded on the door._

"_You better open this damn door before I break it down!" He roared. I sobbed._

"_Please! I beg for mercy!" I cried over and over again. He wouldn't let up. The pounding stopped and I wiped the tears. Minutes later I heard him call out to me._

"_Bells, I won't hurt you. You can come out now." He said sweetly. I sighed with relief. I came out and ran to my room and started to pick it up through my sniffles. I heard him come in. He grabbed my arms by my shoulders and shook me. The tears came back full force. He threw me against the wall and I fell to the floor with a thump. He left the room. I cried and stayed where I was until my mom came home. When she did I ran straight for her. I complained about my back hurting and when she lifted the back of my shirt she gasped._

"_What happened?!" She shrieked. I shrugged but winced when I felt pain shooting down my back. On each of my shoulder blades were two bruises. She held me in her arms while I recounted the events in a shaky voice._

_End_

Coming out of it I shook my head in disgust. How could he do that to a ten year old girl? No less the girl who would stand by him always! I sipped my wine thoughtfully. I came straight home after packing my room for the summer. It had been almost ten months that Carlisle and I have been together. Since then everyone of the Cullen's, besides Rose, came to me asking to be my son or daughter. I was thrilled to say the least. It was such a relief to see that they accepted me and now they want me as their mother? I was overjoyed to be their mother. I had a letter saying they wanted me next year from the school. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I remembered what my sister said about my brother and mom. They were walking home from the park when a man raped my mom and sister while they molested my brother. They beat the crap out of them after words and during. My brother receiving a kick to the head was killed with impact. My mother died before Carlisle got to them. I was so distracted that I didn't even feel the pair of arms that came around my waist. I jumped startled.

"Hello, my sweet." Carlisle murmured. I sighed contentedly and relaxed in his arms. I turned around and looped my arms around his waist.

"Hello dear." I smiled. He returned it while leaning down to capture my lips. I kissed him back passionately but he was so gentle. He chuckled against my lips.

"Emmett is getting restless for you to get home. He thinks something is wrong. As of Alice she is very concerned because she suddenly sees us disappearing. Well our futures anyway." He said with a pained expression. His kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well let me grab my bag and then we'll leave." I said retracting from his embrace. He grabbed my wrist firmly but softly. I looked at him confused.

"Yes?" I asked. He stared at my face for a moment. It was like he was searching for something. After he found what he was looking for he took a breath that he didn't need.

"You know, you are hardly here anyway. I and the kids were wondering if you would move in my love." I contemplated this. It was obvious my answer was going to be yes but I wanted to tease him. It was true that we declared our love for each other three months into the relationship. I had been staying over at his house every weekend. The whole town new about our relationship. I was on cloud nine as he said those words. See I was ready to be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen but I didn't want to freak him out. His expression was one to laugh at. I giggled and he glared playfully at me.

"Of course I will honey." I said I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. This time he showed me passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went to my waist. His arms grew tighter and I was lifted off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept kissing him. Eventually he pulled pack, both of us were panting. I laid my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair with one hand; the other hand was resting on my bottom.

"Mom!" Emmett boomed. I looked out the window to see Jasper, Edward and Emmett in Emmett's jeep pulling up. Emmett was riding the back while Jasper was driving and Edward was in the passenger seat. A smile graced my face. I jumped down to go run to my boys. Emmett ran to me first and pulled me up for one of his big bear hugs. I kissed his cheek as he set me down. Jasper hopped out of the car.

"Mom," He said weakly. I looked at him worried. I knew he was the newest member to the vegetarian diet besides Rose, so I new he had a problem with my scent. I stepped back.

"Sorry sweet," He frowned as I said this.

"It's just I haven't hunted. Get back here mama." He smiled like a true southern gentleman.

"Mama's boy," Edward muttered to Emmett while Emmett cracked a smile.

"Now Edward. You know you're a mama's boy just like my other boys." I said raising an eyebrow. He grinned and gave me a one armed hug. I glared at him. He sighed for dramatic effect and rolled his eyes. The corners of his lips twitching up. He gave me a hug and chuckled. I was set down abruptly and pulled into Emmett's arms again. I looked questioningly at Emmett.

"Okay stop hugging mom and get started moving things." He said while glaring at Jasper and Edward. They looked confused for a minute before shaking their heads.

"We have to wait for the girls. They have the U- Haul." I gaped at Carlisle. He was smirking mischievously.

"Carlisle Alexander Cullen!" I warned. I put my hands on my hips.

"She brought the mom look out on you Carlisle!" Emmett chortled. I didn't smile even though my face was just begging to smile. Carlisle laughed but gulped once he saw I didn't laugh. Edward snickered.

"Whipped," He whispered lowly to Jasper. Jasper looked amused because he knew exactly what I was doing.

"You see love, Alice said…" He cut off from the look on my face.

"Don't you get my sweet little Alice involved in this," I said as calmly as possible.

"She said you would go without a fight!" He cried, while looking at me pleadingly. A dodge ram with a U- Haul on the back of it started to pull up.

"I won't I was just messing with you." I said teasingly. I swayed my hips seductively towards the truck. Alice jumped from the passenger side.

"Look at you go!" She whistled. I laughed freely. Rosalie stepped out and walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"You put me to shame." She said with mock seriousness. Esme came out and walked to Carlisle. My blood boiled with jealousy as they embraced. I tried to shrug it off but the need to protect what was mine was strong in my veins. Jasper looked at me weirdly and I just shook my head. At Jasper's thoughts Edward looked at me surprised. With little shift of my head to the left it said everything. Don't make a scene. He put his eyes up the down signaling a yes. I looked at Esme still wrapped around MY Carlisle. I clenched my fists and turned to the girls.

"Let's start packing you sly girls." I still couldn't believe that in the same day I agreed to move in I was moving in. Well, I guess I didn't care. We stepped in the house. Alice and Rosalie flitted up the stairs to my room. No doubt to shift through my clothes. I came in to see them folding everything.

"What to do first," I said to myself. Alice looked up suddenly.

"Bella, we got you new things. We're giving whatever you don't need to good will." She said quietly. Anger flared up in me. Along with the jealousy the anger added on to it blew my top. I took a deep breath to rant but her hand clamped on my mouth. She shook her head sadly.

"No, I already know what you're going to say. We already got you things. We are only going to move the stuff over to Port Angeles." She said softly. I sighed in defeat. She let go and as Emmett brought in boxes we packed up my room. As I came down stairs everything was gone besides my bookcase. It never escaped my mind that I hadn't see Esme nor Carlisle at all. That saddened me more than angered me. Rosalie sensed this and looked at me.

"She's always had a close bonding with Carlisle. When she was human she was his singer. They are only friends but he loves you." As she said this I looked down.

"I know he does but it's the first time I've really noticed the bond. Of course I know he loves me." I said as a tear slipped down my face before disappearing down my tank top. Alice had put me into it saying I would get hot... It was just a pink one with khaki shorts and Pumas. I held hands with Rosalie as we got into my car. My bookcase was at the house in Carlisle's study and anything else that I needed was placed in our room. Rose decided to drive since I was so tired. When we got home I was asleep. She put me into pajamas and placed me under the covers of my new bed. I was under in seconds.

I woke up to shouting. I had horrible nightmares thinking Carlisle was going to leave me for Esme and Edward killed himself over it. It was a horrible dream that I would never like to revisit. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. As I got out I noticed I was scantily clad in lingerie. I huffed and grabbed the slippers and robe that went with it. I glanced at the mirror and nearly fell down with shock. My face was red and blotchy as if I was crying in my sleep. There were deep, dark bruise like bags under my eyes. My nose was stuffed another thing as evidence that I cried in my sleep and my hair was a haystack from a restless night. I went to the bathroom and yanked a hairbrush through my hair. Since my hair wasn't cooperating with me I pulled it into a ponytail. I padded down the Cullen's staircase to find the fighting. It was with Rosalie and Carlisle. Alice was in the middle putting her hands on Rosalie's chest while Esme looked like she was about to step in front of Carlisle. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Emmett was holding Rosalie back but once he detected me he let her go and ran to me.

"Are you okay mom?" He whispered into my hair. He was holding me tightly as he dry sobbed. His sobs made tears roll down my face. I ran my hand through his curls soothingly. He calmed down some. He looked up at me with big golden eyes.

"I'm fine," I said softly. Rosalie was still going at it. She was talking so fast I couldn't catch the words. As he let me go he grabbed my hand. I led him to the kitchen so I could have some breakfast. It was very unlike Rose to get into an argument with Carlisle. It was so bizarre. Right now I was to emotionally stressed to deal with a fight right now. That was until a heard a crash.

"What was that?!" I yelled loudly. I was in the middle of getting out the loaf of bread when it suddenly became quiet. As soon as I spoken Carlisle was right by my side. Rosalie was quicker still. She was up in his face in a moments notice.

"Stay away from her!" She snarled. As soon as she said this she grabbed me and made a run for it. I was dizzy as soon as we got to her car. It was an ostentatious vehicle. It was red and it was a convertible. She pulled out violently and the cars wheels screeched loudly in protest. I held on the seat for dear life.

"That idiot! He should have done something about it! No! He defended _her_." She sneered.

"What's going on?" I asked. Rosalie looked startled as she realized I was with her. It was like she forgot she came and got me.

"I'll tell you later." She sighed while looking straight.

"No, tell me now!" I demanded. She looked at me annoyed.

"You won't like it! You'll be worried over something stupid!" As she said that she turned back around. This drive was frivoling! Pointless! We were rapidly approaching the house. Alice was waiting with Esme although Alice was looking to push Esme back to the house. I stepped out and I was pulled into a hug by Alice.

"Sorry about that! It got out of hand. Rose kind of freaked." She said lightly. I shrugged returning the hug.

"It's fine though I'm hungry." I said with my hands on my hips looking at Rose.

"Sorry! As she said I freaked. I'm sorry." She muttered as she glared at Esme. Esme flinched.

"Let's go," Alice murmured. She tugged at my arm.

"I don't know why you're out here; my sister will want nothing to do with you after what you said!" Rose hissed menacingly. Esme flinched further. I intervened.

"Enough, let's just go inside. Just cool down. Then we can do something like a family." I smiled. Rose looked even more vicious.

"See?! She is kind hearted and better than you would ever be." Rosalie spat out. I was appalled at her and went to say something before she darted towards the woods. I could hear trees being knocked down in the distance. Alice pulled me in the house. I looked at the living room. There was a Carlisle sized hole in the wall.

"Where is he?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Um…" She said hesitantly.

"Where is he?" I asked more sternly. She sighed.

"Study," She lowly said. I nodded my thanks and started up the stairs. I knocked on his door. A muffled 'come in' was heard. I opened the door to reveal the man I loved sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I walked carefully to him. I sat my hand on his head and curled them through his golden locks. He looked up with his eyes holding nothing but sorrow. He stroked my cheek as he looked at me with pain in his eyes. I wanted to take that pain away. What was this all about?

**A/N: Hope you like. I got my butt yelled at every five minutes telling me to get off the computer it's time to go to bed. Who wants to know what the fight was? I already know but I'll give you a chapter in Carlisle's POV!**


	5. Loving in the end

**Disclaimer: Do I look like SM? No! I'm not even near her age! (Not saying she's old because she isn't! Just saying I'm not as old as her.)**

**CPOV**

**(Let's Got To The Part Where Esme Comes In!)**

She said those teasing words and sashayed to the truck. Alice stepped out and whistled at her. Rose came out and teased her. Esme spotted me and flitted over to me. I embraced her with a hug. I was glad she wasn't human anymore. That was the only time I found resisting blood hard in a long time. She snuggled into my chest as she used to. I smiled at her. I heard the clenching of teeth and looked over at Bella. She looked at Jasper with a look that clearly said 'say anything and you die'. Edward whipped his head around to search Bella's face. She also gave him the look. She cleared her throat and turned to the girls.

"Let's go pack you sly girls." She said as she forced a smile. What's going on with her? Alice grabbed Rosalie and they went off to the house with Bella following close behind. I turned to Edward and Jasper.

"What's up with her?" I said with shock. They rolled their eyes at me and went inside the house. I went to follow to help but Esme stopped me. I forgot she was even there.

"Carlisle we never get to spend time together anymore now that you have Bella." She pouted. I sighed.

"You have Edward." I pointed out. She frowned.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. You've replaced me." She said looking down.

"Let's go hunt, shall we?" I suggested and offered my arm.

"We shall," She agreed while giggling. I looked up at the house where my Bella was and saw that Alice was looking sympathetically at me. I looked at her confused and she just turned. Rosalie darted to the window and glared at me with hate. Uh Oh. That's not going to be good. I sighed before taking off with Esme. After bagging a few bears and so forth we came home to Rosalie sitting there sobbing. The family looked horrified. Emmett was comforting Rosalie. Esme went to Edward. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap. I looked around.

"Where's Bella?" I whispered. Rosalie looked up mortified. As if my mere presence disgusted her. She pointed her finger at me.

"You did this to her! How could you?" She snarled out in a cry. She turned her gaze on Esme. Esme flinched more into Edward's side but Edward stiffened and snarled Rosalie's way.

"You have your own mate. Stick with him you whore." She snapped. No one calls any of my family a whore. I looked at Rosalie.

"I'm not the whore. Bella's the one who has you all fooled. I'm not going to stand by and see Carlisle get hurt." Esme said offhandedly. I stifled a growl that bubbled in my chest.

"I know you are angered but you need to calm yourself. We don't say things we later regret." I told her sternly. In a second she was in my face. I stepped back from her advance.

"You defend her but you have no idea what happened after you left with that." She yelled at me; her eyes fierce with protection for her sister.

"I defend all my family." I stated lazily. I heard movement upstairs so she talked faster than normal but a vampire could understand.

"If you loved her like you say you do, then you better show her that you love her and appreciate her. You better show her you aren't leaving Bella for that." She hissed it. She kept ranting about Bella being insecure. Alice had her hands planted on Rose's chest while Emmett was holding her back. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Emmett go to the stairs. I turned my head to see my beautiful Bella walking down and holding on to Emmett's sobbing form. Her face was swollen and red. Possibly from crying. I hated myself at that moment. I did that to her. Rosalie grabbed my chin forcefully without having the restraint of Emmett.

"Did you even hear what I just said?!" She screeched. Of course I heard her. She said that Bella was very insecure and that she felt like I was going to leave her for Esme. I know it isn't true but does Bella? I didn't answer quickly enough and she pushed me back into the wall. I got up and brushed off the plaster. She was glaring so hard that I thought if I weren't already dead I would have died.

"What was that?!" My angel yelled. Then it seemed so effortless to just go to her and see her. Before I could touch her, Rosalie was close to me.

"Stay away from her!" She growled. She grabbed Bella and ran out. Before we could catch her they were gone. No way in hell am I letting a newborn with my mate. I growled and was about to go after her but Alice stopped me.

"She won't her. She needs to clear her mind" I nodded and left for my study dejectedly. I sat down and looked at a picture Alice took of Bella and I. She was sitting on my lap with the goofiest expressions on our faces. I had my arms around her and she was securely wrapped in my arms. I sighed and rubbed my face. I heard a hesitant knock and a heartbeat thumping loudly. I said come in without lifting my head from its resting place in my hands. I heard her footsteps as they crossed the distance put between us. Her soft hand rested on my hand and her fingers crooked around my hair. I looked up to see her brown eyes looking concerned and lovingly at me. I stared at her knowing I caused her pain and she was still with me.

"Why does my sister hate you and Esme?" She whispered. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's nothing important, love." I said gently. She huffed angrily and retracted her hand to her hips.

"Yes my dear?" I asked confused. I felt a loss without her touch.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on!" She yelled and tapped her foot. I flinched from the tone of her voice. I took a deep breath and came up to her. I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back. I looked into her chocolate orbs and explained it all.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel so insecure. I love you and only you." I pleaded. She seemed to contemplate then she smiled.

"I love you too. And apology accepted." She said as she kissed me hard. My tongue traced her small pouty lips and emitted a moan from her. I groaned into her mouth as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I explore her delicious warm mouth for a few minutes and pull away.

"I have something to ask you my love." I tell her softly. She nods confused. I set her down and pull her to a chair. She sits down gracefully for her. I retrieved the black velvet box from my pocket and opened it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I'll love you for all eternity. I'll only ever love you. Will you become mine forever and be my wife?" I asked her. Her eyes fill with unshed tears. One tear slipped from her eye. I reached up and wiped it away. She nodded.

"Yes," She choked out. She lunged at me and kissed me passionately. I tightened my grip on her with my left side and with my right I managed to get the ring on her finger. I heard light footsteps coming towards my study at a fast pace. Alice. I pulled back. Bella looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and smiled. Alice came in.

"I have to be your wedding planner mom!" She shrieked. Bella giggled. A wedding is to be in order.

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry! The stupid thing wouldn't let me update anything!**


	6. I'm so glad you're okay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I sat in the McDonalds in Port Angeles sipping a chocolate milkshake. I convinced Rose and Emmett to go on another honeymoon. Alice and Jasper were relaxing at home. Edward and Esme were supposed watch me but I slipped away from them. Carlisle was at work. I just needed some time to just relax. Alice was practically shoving wedding details down my throat. Rosalie was still hostile towards Esme. It was just so stressful. I walked around Port Angeles seeing all of the shops. I stopped at a particular one.

It was a pet shop. I had always wanted a cat and this one in the window was absolutely gorgeous. The tiny kitten was a soft crème. On the back it was grey. Her tail was a mixture of dark grey and light swiveling around. She had the most piercing blue eyes. She yawned and I almost drowned in awe for the little thing. Her tiny feet padded up to the window and she looked at me, silently pleading me to take her. I wanted her and I adored her but I was living with others now. I couldn't just adopt a cat and bring it home to a house full of vampires. It was rude. I sighed and kept on.

It was dark and I was lost now. I couldn't find where I parked my car and now I'm roaming parts of Port Angeles that were run down. A homeless woman smiled a toothless grin at me as I passed. She was wearing worn clothes that were torn and patched. Her hail looked grimy under the streetlight. I walked a faster pace. I was just walking when it hit me. I should decide somewhere to go because then Alice could find me! My epiphany was soon killed because I realized I was lost and had no idea where I was at!

Walking was pulling me into circles. I looked at my cell phone again but it was still out of service. This was so stupid! I switched things up a bit. I passed the homeless woman again but this time in the opposite direction. I kept on until I was at the bookstore again. I walked passed the bookstore and towards the road with traffic on it. When I got there I could have cried for joy. I knew where I was now and now I had bars on my phone. I almost ran to my car in attempt to get home faster. When my car came into view so did other familiar cars. Like Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward's Volvo.

Alice was talking her head off before suddenly cutting off. She sniffed the air before breathing a sigh of relief. She turned around and ran to me. She clutched me in a death grip while sobbing.

"I couldn't see you. I didn't know where you were. This is my entire fault." She sobbed in between breaths. I stroked her hair to calm her.

"No it's not. I took a wrong turn but here I am! I found my way back." I told her gently.

"Bella!" Relief was palpable in Carlisle's voice. Alice let me go and I turned swiftly into Carlisle's chest. He smelled so good. Like honey and man.

"Yes Dear?" I said, my voice muffled by his clothes.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I love you." He said while tightening his grip around my waist.

"I love you, too." I told him. While locking my fingers in his hair and giving him a slight peck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

Carlisle wouldn't let me out of his sight for awhile until Alice convinced him that I needed to shower. Rosalie couldn't keep her eyes off me either, afraid that I'd go into shock without Carlisle at my side. I had rolled my eyes at them, dismissing it entirely.

Currently, though, it was the first time in weeks I was left alone and I was already shrieking. There was a big ass spider on the bed. I didn't know what kind it was but it needed to get the hell out of here. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter downstairs.

"Alice! Get up here and kill this God damn spider!" I screamed. I was standing on a chair and pointing at it like a crazy person. I was crawling all over our bed and I was freaked out. Oh Carlisle would never leave me now...

"I'll get it Ma!" Emmett bellowed. I heard pushing and shoving.

"No I will!" Jasper grunted. I kind of cracked a smile but then panicked. I was only in a towel and dripping wet!

"Um, could you wait?" I yelled shakily. The door burst in with Emmett and Jasper tumbling. I yelped in shock and Edward was smirking as he walked in. He didn't spare a glance at me as he walked over to the moving spider, now it was afraid because a vampire is in the room. He removed it from my premises. Jasper and Emmett got up, brushed off plaster and shuffled out of the room.

"I'll be talking to you both in a moment." I warned as I grabbed clothes and took them to the bathroom. I dressed quickly and by the time I was clothed in my pajamas, Carlisle was home.

"What happened to the door?" Carlisle's voice was low and strained. I came out of the bathroom and looked a him sheepishly.

"There was a beast in our room and Emmett and Jasper fought over who would kill it. They burst through the door and Edward followed after, grabbed the spider and they were done. Like that." I said, snapping my fingers. His jaw went slack and then it clenched.

"Carlisle..." I started. His face went stony as he marched out of the bedroom. I rolled my eyes.

"I will take care of it." I said shortly. He nodded.

After the spider attack, amazingly they left me alone. I was reading quietly on a Saturday when Rose strolled in.

"Hey." She said. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hi," I said, stroking her golden hair. Her now orange eyes looked at me.

"You're such a good mother. Mom would be proud." Rose said softly. I beamed at her.

"I hope. I miss her, you know?" I said, tearing up. Her eyes got wide and I knew she was right along with me on the tears.

"She was so brave that day. Theyhad to kill her first because she was so fiesty. Brother dear, he didn't know what to do. He was torn between running and staying to fight for mom and me. I was next because I was the one who was throwing punches and knocking the shit out of people. That's when fear set it when they were going after me. Now that Mom and me were too weak to save him, he brunteed a kick to the head that killed him instantly." She choked. Tears poured out of my eyes and I let out a sob.

"Oh Rosie, you shouldn't of had to go through that." I cried. Her sobs wracked through her body to mine.

"I watched him die. I saw the light go out of his eyes. I couldn't-" She couldn't say anything because she was crying so hard. My tears sufficed for both of us because I had managed to wet most of her hair and shirt.

After our tears subsided, Emmett and Jasper came in. Emmett picked up Rosalie and she snuggled into him. Jasper picked me up and carried me to my newly repaired room.

"Where's Carlisle?" I whispered hoarsely. Jasper looked down at me sympathetically.

"Carlisle is going to be late, Ma." Jasper said quietly. I hummed and turned on my side.

"I'm going to sleep." I said dejectedly. The door quietly clicked shut and I fell asleep to a restless sleep. I thought about the attack like I was there. I woke up many times in the night and everytime I did, Carlisle wasn't there and I kept having it over and over again. In one I was with the attackers. In another, I was the one who was about to kick my brother in the head. It was constantly plaguing me.

"Shh. It's alright. It's okay." Alice soothed. She pushed the hair away from my face and I looked at her. Her face was a mask of worry.

"Bella! Your face!" She gasped in horror. I struggled to a seated position. As soon as I moved nausea crept in. I clutched my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. After vommitting, I brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror. Alice was standing at the door after she held my hair.

"I look terrible." I croaked. The mirror told no lies. My face was pale and my eyes were sunken in with dark circles under my eyes. In fact, my whole body was pale and sunken. I could clearly see my bones in my face and shoulders.

"What's that?" Alice's voice trembled. I screamed as I felt my stomach. What the hell was that? I looked over at Alice but she was gone.

"On my God." I cried, lifting up my shirt. There was a distinguishable lump on my stomach. It looked like I was...pregnant. I whimpered as I realized that I was late on my period. I mentally counted the days in my head.

"Oh man!" I whimpered aloud. I started counting out loud.

"23...24...25...26...27..." I counted shakily. Yup, I was late. I was pregnant? The only person I've had sex with was Carlisle for God's sake! He was a vampire! I thought he couldn't have kids!

"Oh!" I said, startled. My stomach was nudged from the inside. I felt frozen almost as I looked at my stomach. I gingerly touched it and yelped when I felt a kick.

"This isn't possible!" I muttered. Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" I said in awe. A throat cleared and I looked up.

"Thats a cool looking bump and all but I have strict intructions to get you ready in Carlisle's office." Emmett joked. I nodded and started to feebly walk but Emmett scooped me up and walked me.

"Oh what am I going to do?" I whispered.

**Author's Note**

**Well, there ya have it. One chapter of Nothing's Sweet. More to come, I think I have my mojo back for this one. (:**

**-Ziky825**


End file.
